Carrot Cakes and love
by Tenshin4ever
Summary: Gumi-chan bakes some carrot cakes for her brother. But she didn't knew that..


**Im a total fangirl of Gumi x Gumiya/Gumo so i wanted to write this one-shot fanfiction with them. Enjoy!  
**p.s I dont own Vocaloid or their characters.

(Gumi-chan)

- Gumiya-chan! The carrot cakes are done! Wanna have one?!'' Gumi-chan, a green haired cute girl, screamed from downstairs.  
- Okey, I will come down in a minute.'' Gumiya-chan answered from upstairs and Gumi-chan sighed happily and took a carrot cake and tasted it. It tasted so wonderful. Gumi started to giggle and she walked into the living room, sat down in the sofa and ate her carrot cake. ''I wonder if Gumiya-chan will like it too'' Gumi though for herself while eating the last piece of the cake. ''Gumiya-chan'' Gumi though and she felt she started to blush.  
- Why?'' Gumi asked herself while rubbing her cheek. She sighed and looked out the window.

(Gumiya-chan)

- Gumiya-chan! The carrot cakes are done! Wanna have one?!'' Gumi-chan screamed from downstairs. ''Gumi-chans carrot cakes. They have always tasted horrible. But I have always eating it all for her sake of happiness.'' Gumiya-chan murmured for himself.  
- Okey, I will come down in a minute'' he answered while he walked towards the mirror and looked into it. He looked into his own eyes and started to fix his hair a bit. When he was done he walked towards the door but stopped when he saw a picture of him and Gumi-chan together with their best buddies Rin and Len Kagamine. Gumi-chan hold Gumiya-chans hand and she looked really happy. Gumiya-chan felt something warm within and he felt happy. Gumiya-chan smiled for himself and walked outside, down the stairs and into the kitchen. But no sign of Gumi-chan, only the new cakes. They looked really good. He walked towards them and grabbed one and tasted it. It tasted good for ones, but not so good. He sighed and looked around, but still, no sight of Gumi-chan. He walked towards the living room and he saw Gumi-chan sitting alone in the sofa, eating the carrot cakes for herself. And just when Gumiya-chan was going to step inside the living room, Gumi-chan started to blush. Had she seen him?  
- Why?'' Gumiya-chan heard Gumi-chan say to herself while she rubbed her own cheeks. And then she sighed and looked out through the window. Gumiya-chan smiled a little to the sight of Gumi but he took it away directly and walked into the living room.  
- Hey Gumi-chan'' he said and Gumi-chan turned around and when she saw Gumiya-chan she blushed again but she shined up in her big smile. Gumiya-chan felt that she also started to blush.  
- Have you tasted one of the cakes?'' Gumi-chan asked happily and Gumiya-chan laughed a little.  
- They tasted like god food. It was really really tasty'' he lied and Gumi-chan looked really happy at him, she stood up and ran into Gumiya-chans arms. Gumiya-chan looked shocked down at Gumi-chan but he hugged her.

(Gumi-chan)  
-Hey Gumi-chan'' she heard Gumiya-chan say behind her. Gumi-chan turned around and she started to blush but she hid it in a big smile. She saw that Gumiya-chan started to blush too. ''Why?'' she thought by herself. ''What should I say?'' she thought again.  
- Have you tasted one of the cakes?'' Gumi-chan asked happily and Gumiya-chan started to laugh a little. ''Why did I ask that. I know Gumiya-chan will say it taste good. He always do that even if the cakes would be burned and have dirt on them.'' She though.  
- They tasted like god food. It was really really tasty''Gumiya-chan said. ''I knew it'' Gumi-chan thought but she smiled happily at him and she rose up from the sofa and ran towards Gumiya-chan. ''Whata heck am I doing? Im too old for this'' Gumi-chan though and then suddenly she was in Gumiya-chans arms, hugging him. ''Oh no, Gumiya-chan will think I'm stupid. He will never see me as a woman'' she thought but hten Gumiya-chan hugged her back. Gumi-chan looked shocked.  
'' Why did Gumiya-chan hug her?'' she though and when she thought about that she started to fell butterflies inside her stomach. She started to blush and she closed her eyes hardly.

(Gumiya-chan)  
''Why dose I feel like I do inside? I can't have feelings for my own sister. Or can i? What would people think of me? They would think I'm desperate. But, I can't help it. I love my sister really much. But I think she don't feel the same for me. I think she just sees me as a big brother'' Gumiya-chan though while hugging his little sister. Gumiya-chan stopped hugging her and looked away. Gumi-chan stepped away, watching him confused.  
- W-what is it, Onii-chan?'' she asked and Gumiya-chan blushed. He pulled his hair a little and he took a deep breath. He smiled kindly at her.  
- Its nothing, I have to go'' he answered, turned around and started to walk away but someone grabbed his hand. Gumiya-chan looked back and saw Gumi-chan stand there, with tears in her eyes and her face was red. She blushed really much. She shook her head.  
- I love you Onii-chan! I really really love you! I want to share my carrot with you! Forever and ever! I want you to be mine!'' Gumi-chan cried out and Gumiya-chan stood still, shocked of what he had hears. ''Did she love him to? Or does she mean in the brother-sister relationship? Probably'' he though and Gumi-chan looked confused at him and then she turned around. Gumiya-chan sighed and walked towards her and hugged her from behind.  
- I love you too, but not in the brother-sister way. I want you to be my girlfriend. But I know that doesn't work. Im sorry.'' He whispered in Gumi-chans ear and Gumi-chan took his hand and pulled herself away from Gumiya-chan.  
- Did you think I was talking about the brother-sister way? Im so embarrassed. I-I was talking about the girlfriend-boyfriend way. I love you Onii-chan!'' she said while she looked straightly into his eyes. Gumiya-chan was shocked but he started to blush. He took a deep breath and bowed down towards Gumi and their lips met each other. Gumi-chan looked shocked into Gumiya-chans eyes but she kissed him back.  
- What is happening here?'' Gumiya-chan heard a voice behind them and they stopped kissing each other and both of them were looking at the person who had said something. It was Len and Rin who stood there, in the door opening, smiling at them. ''Oh no, they will think im a pervert.'' Gumiya-chan thought. Gumi-chan blushed but smiled shyly at them.  
- W-we kissed'' Gumi-chan whispered and Gumiya-chan looked shocked down at Gumi-chan. She smiled happily at them and Rin-chan started to laugh softly.  
- Congratulations Gumi-chan!'' She cried out and ran towards Gumi-chan and hugged her. Gumiya-chan was still shocked but he looked towards Len who laughed softly too.  
- Congrats. I hope you guys will be happy together'' he said and winked. Rin walked towards Len and she took his hand. Len started to blush a little and Rin smiled at that.  
- My little uke'' she said quitly and Len sighed.  
- Im not an uke'' he said and looked away and Rin started to laugh.  
- You are! We will leave you two alone now. Have fun together!'' Rin said and they walked way, out of sight. Gumiya-chan blushed but smiled down at Gumi-chan. ''What now?'' he though.  
- Do you wanna go outside or something?'' He asked and Gumi-chan smiled big.  
- Can we go on a picnic! We could bring the carrot cakes!'' Gumi-chan said and Gumiya-chan sighed.  
''Gumi-chans carrot cakes. Damn, but now, My girlfriends carrot cakes'' Gumiya thought.  
- Sure! I would love to eat the carrot cakes with you'' he lied and smiled big. Gumi-chan started to giggle but she took his hand.  
- Okey, let's go!'' she said and smiled big up at him.

(Gumi-chan)  
''I have to tell how I feel for him. I have to explain to him'' Gumi-chan though and then Gumiya-chan stopped hugging her. ''Oh no, he doesn't want to hug me. Damn'' she thought and stepped away.  
- W-what is it, Onii-chan?'' she asked even if she knew what it was. Gumiya-chan started to blush, pull his hair and then she took a deep breath. He smiled at her.  
- Its nothing, I have to go'' he said and Gumi-chan didn't want him to go. She had to tell him. Gumiya-chan turned around and started to walk towards the door but Gumi-chan took a grip of Gumiya-chans hand. He looked back at her and Gumi-chan started to cry, the tears were flowing out from her eyes. Gumi-chan started to blush but she shook her head, cause she didn't want Gumiya-chan to see her blush. She held her breath.  
- I love you Onii-chan! I really really love you! I want to share my carrot with you! Forever and ever! I want you to be mine!'' she cried out and he looked shocked at her. ''Oh no, he will think im crazy.'' She though while watching him. Gumi-chan turned around to hid her crying face. Then Gumiya-chan hugged her from behind.  
- I love you too, but not in the brother-sister way. I want you to be my girlfriend. But I know that doesn't work. Im sorry.'' He whispered in her ear and she felt dumb. ''How can he think I was meaning THAT way?'' she though. He took a grip of his hand and pulled herself out.  
- Did you think I was talking about the brother-sister way? Im so embarrassed. I-I was talking about the girlfriend-boyfriend way. I love you Onii-chan!'' She explained while she looked straightly into Gumiya-chans eyes. He started to blush but he sighed. He bowed down and their lips met each other. The kiss felt so soft. Gumi-chan looked shocked into his eyes and kissed him back, she didn't want it to end.  
- What is happening here?'' Gumi-chan heard a voice say behind Gumiya-chan and they stopped kissing and looked at the direction. It was Len and Rin who stood there, watching them. Gumi-chan started to blush.  
- w-we kissed'' Gumi-chan whispered and she saw that Gumiya-chan looked shocked down at her. Gumi was kissed by her brother. She smiled happily at that though. Rin laughed softly.  
- Congratulations Gumi-chan!'' she cried out and she ran towards Gumi and hugged her.  
- You look cute together. Me and Len has always thought about that'' Rin whispered in Gumi-chans ear and Gumi-chan blushed. Rin stopped hugging Gumi and walked back towards Len and she took Len's hand and he blushed.  
- My little uke'' Rin said quitly and Len sighed.  
- Im not an uke'' Len answered and looked away. Rin started to laugh.  
- Yes you are! We will leave you two alone. Have fun together!'' Rin said and they walked away, out of sight. Gumiya-chan smiled down at Gumi-chan.  
- Do you wanna go out or something?'' he asked and Gumi-chan smiled big.  
Can we go on a picnic! We could bring the carrot cakes!'' Gumi-chan said and Gumiya-chan sighed.  
- Sure! I would love to eat the carrot cakes with you'' he lied and smiled big. Gumi-chan started to giggle but she took his hand. ''I knew he would say that'' she though.  
- Okey, let's go!'' she said and smiled big up at him. ''At last, now Gumiya-chan was hers. Only hers. And if someone would try to steal him from her, they will regret it'' she though and smiled big.


End file.
